


Putting the Shower to Better Use

by CharliPetidei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher!Alfred, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, teacher!arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliPetidei/pseuds/CharliPetidei
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have had a new shower installed. And Alfred has an idea for inducting it into the household - though a little persuasion may be required first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is once more, shameless smut!  
> Shoutout for the not-particularly-realistic trope of one guy having two orgasms in one encounter, but whatever, it's fiction, and they're young. We'll go with it.  
> I might make this into a series (sex in non-traditional places) but we'll see!  
> (Also, apologies for any undetected Britishisms in Alfred's dialogue - let me know and I'll fix it asap)  
> Enjoy!

“Hey Artie!”  
Arthur looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice from where he was sitting on the sofa, fixed on the TV, feet propped up and encased in a threadbare pair of tartan slippers.  
“Yeah?” he mumbled, as Alfred came skidding into the room, beaming.  
“So I was thinking-”  
“-Steady on.”  
Alfred paused abruptly to scowl at him. “Um?”  
Arthur offered him a grin and Alfred laughed, appeased. “Alright. So you know one thing we haven't done that we definitely need to?” he continued.  
Arthur was immediately wary. “...what did you have in mind...?” he asked hesitantly.  
Alfred grinned widely. “Shower sex!”  
There was a silence and Arthur felt himself blush. “You are quite mad,” he mumbled, returning his eyes to the TV screen.  
He saw Alfred pouting out of the corner of his eye and sighed. “Don't make that face at me!” he protested weakly.  
But Alfred side-stepped in front of the TV. “Please?”  
“It sounds dangerous,” Arthur retorted, folding his arms, even as his heart kept on fluttering excitedly.  
“But we have to do it at some point! I mean, we've done all the ordinary ones - bed, couch, floor, wall-”  
“Oi! I get the message!” Arthur protested, embarrassed.  
Alfred giggled. He sidled towards Arthur and plopped down beside him on the sofa, curling his feet up and snuggling into his boyfriend's side.  
“Being sappy is not going to cut it,” Arthur warned.  
“Okay,” Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear, making him jump. “Then I'll have to resort to underhand tactics.”  
Arthur realised he was holding his breath, still blushing hotly.  
“Arthur.” The American paused and Arthur's heart skipped. Breath hot on Arthur’s ear, Alfred opened his mouth again. “But I...I'm horny.”  
Arthur elbowed him crossly as Alfred dissolved into laughter.  
“Okay, sorry, sorry, never mind,” Alfred laughed breathlessly, winding his arms around Arthur's waist and putting his head on his shoulder as Arthur returned to watching the TV.  
After a moment of silence Alfred piped up again. “What are we watching?”  
“Coronation Street.”  
Alfred made a face. “Oh.”  
“Mm.”  
“Is anyone I don't know about ill, gay, pregnant, or dead?”  
“No.”  
“Oh. Lame.”  
“This bloke's shagging his girlfriend's best friend, though.”  
“Oh, goody.”  
Another pause.  
“Do they show any of that?”  
“...No, Alfred.”  
~  
~  
~  
Arthur forgot all about Alfred's suggestion for several weeks - the idea seemed to have been dropped and Alfred didn't mention it again.  
That was until one morning as Arthur lay in bed, wrapped in Alfred's arms, wishing he could delay the moment he would have to get up to go to work.  
He heard Alfred give a small groan, his arms shaking slightly as he stretched them out from where they had lain for hours wrapped around Arthur's waist. A smile flickered onto Arthur's lips at the telltale sounds of Alfred waking up.  
Alfred sighed slowly. “Mornin', beaut'ful,” he murmured, voice fuzzy with sleep.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Arthur responded, rolling over in bed to give Alfred a smile and press a kiss to his nose. Alfred grinned at him, and leaned forward to capture Arthur's lips in a real kiss before he pulled away.  
“Are you working today, babe?” Alfred asked after a moment, absent-mindedly brushing a curl of Arthur's hair behind his ear.  
Arthur smiled sadly. “Unfortunately so.”  
“Agh, damn...”  
Arthur laughed as Alfred buried his face in his shoulder.  
Once Alfred had returned to the open, Arthur sighed. “I should probably get up and get showering.”  
Alfred perked up. “Ooh, can I join?”  
Grinning, Arthur jostled him. “You'd slow me down.”  
Alfred simply waggled his eyebrows. “I can be as fast as you want, babe.”  
“Ugh,” Arthur groaned, responding by kneeing him in the stomach. “How on earth you manage to be quite so crude this soon after waking up simply eludes me.”  
Alfred just laughed.  
There was silence for a few minutes longer, Arthur distractedly weaving his fingers between Alfred's.  
“Shower sex though?” Alfred asked suddenly.  
Arthur groaned. “Your persistence is admirable, but it's still a no!”  
“At least give me me a good reason why not,” Alfred protested, pouting.  
Arthur rolled onto his back, exasperated. “One - some of us actually have to teach on Thursdays and I need to get going. Two - it's bloody dangerous and I don't want to end up with a cracked skull just because you're horny. Three - we literally just got that shower. Moreover if you get carried away and break anything I won't ever let you use it again, for showering or otherwise!”  
Alfred looked put out. “When do you have to give your first lecture?”  
“Nine o'clock.”  
“Awh. That sucks.”  
“I'm going to have an even harder time trying to stay awake than most of my students,” Arthur groaned.  
“Yeah, but it's easier for them - they wouldn't dare go to sleep, yaknow, for fear of missing one word the sexy Professor Kirkland says...”  
“Oh, do shut up.”  
“It's true!”  
“Hear a lot of gossip in the physics department, do you?”  
“Hey, I'm not kidding - it's the students themselves that say so.”  
“Oh, come off it!”  
“They say it’s your accent.”  
Arthur growled under his breath but didn't respond.  
Chuckling, Alfred lay back against the bed. “I suppose I'd best let you get up then.”  
“Yes, you should.”  
Alfred snorted as Arthur sat up and stretched. Proceeding to watch avidly as Arthur briefly fished through a puddle of clothes on the floor before giving up on finding anything of his, Alfred settled back against the headboard. Arthur walked around the bed towards the door, before turning back to Alfred, who was smirking.  
“Do you think you could stop staring at my dick?” Arthur demanded, blushing.  
Alfred's eyebrows lifted. “You’re the one all out on display!”  
Trying not to laugh, Arthur managed to pull off a convincingly exasperated sigh before opening the bedroom door and starting to make his way across the landing.  
He had barely taken two steps before the bedroom door flew open again behind him, a completely naked Alfred rocketed past him hollering “RACE YA!”, and before Arthur could register what was happening, Alfred had bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
“Oh for God's s- ALFRED!”  
The sound of innocent whistling filled the hallway as Arthur dashed towards the bathroom, grasping the door handle and tugging.  
“Alfred!”  
The only response was the sound of gushing water as Alfred turned on the shower, still whistling.  
He must have locked the door because it was refusing to budge so Arthur resorted to banging on it instead.  
“Alfred!”  
“Hello!” Alfred trilled. “Who is it?!”  
An unwelcome splutter of laughter forced its way through Arthur's mouth and he struggled to hold it back.  
“A-Alfred!” he attempted to yell. “Let me in!”  
“I'm sorry, I can't hear you, I'm in the shower! Please leave your name and number after the beep!” Alfred sang. There was a pause and he issued an ungodly shriek in place of a beep and Arthur nearly doubled over with laughter.  
“Stop-fuck’s sake-Alfred! I need to go to work! I have a lecture to give!”  
“Thank you for calling the Lord-Of-The-Bathroom's residence!”  
“Alfred!” Arthur's intended menacing tone was undermined by the ripple of laughter that forced its way forward. “You're wasting water,” he protested weakly.  
“Is that the voice of the Lady-Of-The-English-Department I hear?”  
“Alf-” Arthur broke off, scowling. “I am not a bloody woman!”  
“My love!”  
And despite himself Arthur was laughing again. “I'm going to be late-” he tried, but was rapidly cut off as the bathroom door finally opened, a hand shot out, and Alfred pulled him in.  
Arthur didn't even have time to curse as Alfred reached down and scooped him into his arms with another cry of “My love!”  
Still laughing, Arthur kicked wildly. “Put me down, you prick!”  
Alfred turned a couple of circles, bouncing Arthur up and down in his arms as he went. “It really is great to welcome you to my humble abode!”  
“Alfred-you're naked-get off-”  
Alfred twirled a few more times before beaming at Arthur and dumping him unceremoniously in the bathtub, now mostly full of water.  
Spluttering from both the water in his mouth and the laughter that refused to die down, Arthur sat up ungracefully in the bath, wiping the water from his face.  
“Alfred you absolute dickhead what the hell do you think you are-”  
“Welcome, lady! It is I! The Lord Of The Bathroom!” Alfred announced, beaming down at him. He tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment, before crouching down to Arthur's eye level and adding - “May I ravish you?”  
“Absolutely not-”  
Arthur was abruptly cut off by Alfred's hand on his cheek and his lips pressed firmly to Arthur's.  
Evidently Alfred wasn't taking no for an answer again.  
When Alfred leant back, Arthur folded his arms crossly. “Are you even acting upon your libido or are you just being bloody-minded?”  
Alfred winked at him. “Oh, you always know just what to say, you silver-tongued devil, you.”  
And he proceeded to cup a hand beneath Arthur's jaw and kiss him as if he was not leaning over the edge of a bathtub.  
Sighing, Arthur raised a hand to rest at the side of Alfred’s face before pulling away.  
“Seriously. My first lecture is in an hour's time. I really have to get ready.”  
“An hour?” Alfred looked puzzled. “I thought you said it started at nine?”  
“That would be correct,” Arthur affirmed.  
“But it's... Art, it's only like seven.”  
Arthur turned to check the clock (a baby blue one dotted with little yellow ducklings that Alfred had brought back from a garage sale once and sulked until Arthur had let him hang it up in the bathroom) and was astonished to see that he was right. “Oh. Bollocks.”  
“Oh is right,” Alfred said, and Arthur looked back at him warily.  
There was a pause. “Looks like we have an hour more than you thought we did, hmm?”  
~  
~  
~  
“What say you...we...put this time to good use?” Alfred proposed, getting up to sit on the edge of the bathtub.  
“Alf, I really don't think...” Arthur tailed off. “Um, bedroom?” he asked hopefully.  
Alfred grinned, shaking his head. “Nu-uh.”  
Arthur sighed, then lay back in the bath to submerge his head for a moment before resurfacing.  
“Fine,” he relented, brushing his hair to one side and wiping the water from his face. “But God forbid you break our new shower or you can bloody well pay for a new one.”  
Alfred grinned delightedly from his perch on the edge of the bath. “Awesome. Look out below, I'm coming in!”  
“Alfre-”  
Arthur shot backwards to allow him room, mistakenly ducking under the gushing shower head and emerging a moment later, spluttering breathlessly, to see Alfred grinning brightly at him from the other end of the bath.  
Arthur reached backwards to turn off the water and sighed, leaning back against the taps.  
Their legs tangling together as Arthur stretched out again, Alfred leaned forward to brush Arthur's dripping hair out of his eyes.  
“You always look really hot when you're wet.”  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Hey - I wasn't even trying to be crude there,” Alfred protested, holding his hands up.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “You are impossible.”  
He jumped suddenly as he felt Alfred's foot graze along his inner thigh and brush past his cock. He narrowed his eyes at Alfred, who retracted his feet, stuck them out of the water, and wiggled his toes with a suggestive grin.  
“Want a foot job?” Alfred sniggered.  
Arthur snorted. “Replace foot with 'blow' and I may just consider it.”  
Alfred's eyes flashed.  
He rocked forwards and crawled between Arthur's legs, lifting a dripping hand to pull Arthur down to him for a kiss.  
Arthur soon found himself weakening as Alfred climbed on top of him, kissing him with a firmness and yet gentleness that made him gasp. And then Alfred's hips were rocking into his own as their lips moved in synchronisation, years of being together meaning that they both knew exactly how to make the other dizzy.  
Alfred began trailing kisses down Arthur's neck, a hand reaching down to stroke Arthur’s cock, and Arthur sighed into it, hips jolting into his touch.  
But Arthur was pressed against the taps and his knee kept bumping painfully into the side of the bath and he was getting cramp in his foot and this was not the way he wanted to spend the last hour before giving a lecture on the merits of Wordsworth's poetry to a group of most likely hungover undergrad students.  
“Ah-as nice as this is,” Arthur began breathlessly, pulling away and sitting upright in the bath again to recover. “Leaning against the taps is kind of uncomfortable and I thought you had proposed shower sex, not snogging in lukewarm water.”  
Alfred looked put out. “Actually, I'll have you know, that there was snogging and feeling you up - a very important precursor to shower sex.”  
“I'll give you an important bloody precursor-”  
And Arthur jumped him.  
Splashing water everywhere, he bowled Alfred backwards, who fell against the edge of the tub with an exclamation of surprise that soon gave way to an appreciative grin.  
“Well hello,” Alfred said, smirking.  
And Arthur kissed him again.  
His hand slid down to grasp both their cocks and Alfred began thrusting up against him, gasping out his pleasure into Arthur's mouth.  
As the pace slowly increased, Arthur spreading his legs so he could get closer, the sensation making his knees buckle, he found himself having to muffle small exclamations of pleasure.  
Alfred leant back a moment, movements ceasing, and Arthur let out a whine at the lack of friction.  
“You don't have to be quiet, babe,” Alfred reminded him with a grin.  
Unusually, Arthur didn't quite know how to respond, so settled with pinching Alfred's stomach. “I thought you'd promised me a blow job,” he said.  
“I never promised anything...” Alfred teased, but he was sliding lower down in the bath as he did so, fingers tracing abstract patterns on Arthur's hips. Arthur leaned up and over him, resting his forearms on the edge of the tub behind Alfred's head.  
Alfred continued his teasing pathway down his body, until suddenly, he paused, appearing to consider Arthur's cock for a moment.  
“When you think about it, dicks look really fucking weird, don’t they?” he mused.  
Arthur blushed hotly. “If this is what passes for sex talk when we're in the shower, I don't think there'll be any reoccurrences of this.”  
Alfred just grinned up at him and Arthur opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind but soon forgot what he had been about to say as Alfred licked a stripe up the shaft of his cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking teasingly.  
Arthur's thighs trembled as Alfred hollowed his cheeks and set a steady pace, gradually taking more and more of him into his mouth.  
“Hah-”  
Arthur curled shaky fingers into Alfred's hair, as his head bobbed up and down, letting out a gasp as Alfred's hand rose to massage the base of Arthur's cock.  
Arthur hesitantly tried thrusting forward, and was rewarded with an appreciative noise from Alfred, encouraging him to continue.  
Cautious not to choke him, Arthur rocked his hips forward slowly, trying to be gentle until Alfred started bobbing his head again much faster, and Arthur bucked unwittingly into his mouth, emboldened by the flit of Alfred's tongue against his cockhead and Alfred's low hum of approval.  
And then, gasping, Arthur felt Alfred's hand over his arse, fingers probing, an extra sensation to add to those coiling and thickening in the base of his spine.  
Alfred's fingers moved again, one beginning to press inside of Arthur and he jolted at the intrusion.  
“Excuse me - lube?” he spluttered.  
Alfred pressed his tongue flat against the head of Arthur's cock and Arthur's legs nearly gave way. He leant forward over Alfred to brace himself with shaky hands on the rim of the bathtub.  
Alfred's hands left his arse for a moment and Arthur heard him rummaging through various bottles on the side of the bath.  
“And they say men can't multitask,” Arthur murmured, jerking as Alfred licked approvingly up the shaft of his cock.  
Eventually Alfred seemed to find something suitable and Arthur heard him pop open the cap.  
“What have you got?” he asked suspiciously.  
Alfred held the bottle up to Arthur’s eye level for inspection and Arthur nearly choked.  
“Your - bloody - 'star wars' hair conditioner is absolutely not going up my arse!” he protested hotly.  
Alfred drew back for a moment. "You know, it's times like this that I'm reminded of what an eloquent English professor you are,” he commented, before leaning forward again and resuming bobbing his head up and down Arthur's cock.  
Arthur frowned. “Well, I'm sorry, Mr Physics, you try rattling off Newton's 46th law of aerodywotsit when someone's sucking your-ooh fuck do that again-”  
Alfred snorted through his nose.  
After a moment Arthur pulled away, breathing fast and irregular. “Okay, we're going to find some - some proper lube, and, uh, then we can... Yeah. Go ahead.”  
“Still so prudish, Art?”  
“If I have to shut you up, I will.”  
Alfred just laughed.  
Arthur leaned back, retracting his arms to allow Alfred to swing his legs over the edge of the bath and pad over to the bathroom cabinet, rattling around for a moment before finding the lube and returning to the shower.  
Arthur had pulled the plug and turned on the shower again, and was now leaning against the wall absent-mindedly sliding a hand over his cock.  
Alfred's breath caught.  
“Hey, that's my job,” he murmured, and Arthur's heart leapt as Alfred climbed back into the bath, immediately reaching out to pull Arthur close so he could kiss him again.  
Arthur sighed with pleasure as Alfred began thrusting against him again, the coldness of the bottle of lube in Alfred's hand on the small of his back.  
The shower spray was hot on Arthur's shoulders and he felt utterly warm and contented as Alfred's lips moved lazily against his own.  
At some point Alfred leaned back to rest his forehead against Arthur's. “You're so beautiful, you know?”  
Arthur blushed. “N-now would be an appropriate time to stop talking,” he said eventually, and Alfred smiled at him before opening the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers.  
Arthur hissed at the coldness of it when Alfred touched him, but was glad for the ease it gave them as Alfred slowly inserted a finger, giving him time to adjust before adding the next.  
Lowering his head to rest it on Alfred's shoulder, Arthur allowed himself to react to the sensations, back arching and breath coming in the soft gasps muffled by Alfred’s collarbone.  
At last Alfred deemed Arthur suitably prepared, withdrawing his fingers and spreading some more lube along his own cock.  
“Ready?”  
Arthur stretched onto tiptoes to kiss him. “Yes.”  
The shower spray was drenching them now, and Alfred brushed his wet hair to one side before stepping closer again, cock pressing at Arthur's stomach.  
Feeling suddenly shy again, Arthur parted his legs, letting Alfred slip even closer.  
“Jump,” Alfred breathed suddenly. “Put your legs around my waist and I'll hold us up.”  
Arthur's eyes widened. “Are you sure that's safe? What if you fall over?”  
Alfred shrugged. “I'm tough.”  
And so Arthur looped his arms around Alfred's neck and jumped, winding his legs around his waist.  
Alfred kissed him again. “Okay.”  
And then, all of a sudden, Arthur felt the head of Alfred's cock between his legs, and Alfred was entering him, and Arthur was hissing through gritted teeth, Alfred gasping with pleasure.  
Alfred stopped for a moment. “Shit - sorry - are you okay-?”  
“I'm fine,” Arthur got out. He took a breath, and then holding tighter onto Alfred's shoulders, lowered himself further, Alfred's cock sliding fully within him.  
The slack-jawed expression on Alfred's face was almost enough to make him come right then.  
“Don't - fall-” Arthur hissed, and then Alfred was thrusting up into him, the two of them gasping.  
And right from the first thrust, Alfred was hitting the small bundle of nerves within him that made Arthur sure he would have fallen over had he been standing up.  
Though he would never admit it to Alfred, this position was making him think they may have to indulge in shower sex more often.  
Arthur suddenly felt himself pressed against the wall, suspended there, heart racing, breathing ragged, muscles shaking, as Alfred thrust up into him, making his vision starry.  
Alfred leaned up to kiss him, and Arthur couldn't understand why they hadn't done this before, because the shower spray was hot on his side, and Alfred was all he could see, and this was so intimate and intense and perfect and oh shit Arthur was going to come already and Alfred hadn't even touched his cock-  
“Al, I-”  
And then Arthur shuddered once as he came, back arching, falling forward onto Alfred with a gasp.  
“Shit.”  
Except for the water still falling, it was suddenly quiet, and when Arthur raised his head to meet Alfred's eyes, Alfred was wearing such a shit-eating grin that his heart sank.  
“Enjoyed it that much, huh?” Alfred asked, eyes glinting, and Arthur went bright red as Alfred started laughing.  
Arthur made as if to smack him upside the head, but Alfred laughed and carefully lowered him back onto his feet.  
“Sorry,” Arthur mumbled.  
Alfred grinned at him, leaning down to kiss him. “Nothing to apologise for. That was hot.”  
He snorted as Arthur blushed again.  
“Should I-?” Arthur asked, gesturing towards Alfred's erection.  
“Nah, I'll do it myself and make you suffer,” Alfred said teasingly, sticking out his tongue.  
“Don't act juvenile when your dick is pressing into my stomach.”  
And Alfred laughed again.  
He pecked Arthur on the cheek. “So what now?” he asked.  
But Alfred had given him an idea, and he chewed on his lip for a moment. “T-touch yourself,” he said shyly after a moment.  
Alfred looked delighted, but feigned ignorance. “What was that?” he asked brightly.  
Arthur flushed and socked him in the arm. “You heard me. Git.”  
And laughing, Alfred sank back down into the bath and settled himself against the side of the bath again.  
He gently wrapped a hand around his cock, and Arthur slowly sat down opposite him, getting soaked by the shower head but not really minding.  
He'd seen Alfred masturbate before, of course, but never like this. Not when Alfred's cock was already swollen and rosy, not when the morning sunlight was streaming in through the smoked windows, illuminating Alfred's face, not when there was hot water swirling around their feet, not when Arthur wasn't doing anything for him to masturbate to, not when Alfred had ribbons of Arthur's cum drying on his stomach.  
Alfred gasped softly and Arthur turned off the shower to hear him better.  
For one of the first occasions since the very first time they slept together, Alfred seemed almost self-conscious in his actions.  
Alfred normally looked flushed during sex, but this was a self-conscious blush on top of an aroused one. And Alfred was biting his lip, and his hands seemed shaky, and his eyes kept flitting up towards Arthur's, and the combination of all these things was having an effect on Arthur.  
Before he had even noticed what he was doing, his hand had crept in between his legs, lazily stroking his cock, and Arthur's eyes flew open.  
He was already hard again.  
Alfred noticed almost immediately, and grinned invitingly at Arthur, who didn't need telling twice.  
And Arthur shuffled over, climbed on top of him, and inhaling gently, slowly allowed himself to sink onto Alfred's cock as Alfred guided him, already slick with lube, letting out a gasp as he settled into place.  
“It's like I'm a bloody teenager again,” Arthur mumbled after a moment, and Alfred laughed as he leant up to kiss him.  
There was a pause. “Er, babe, you're the one that's gonna have to do the moving for us,” Alfred said.  
Arthur blushed. “Just - give me a sec.”  
And then as Alfred watched, hands reaching around to curl round Arthur's arse, Arthur finally started to move, lifting himself nearly off of Alfred's cock before sinking back down again.  
And Alfred let out a low moan, head falling back, bucking into him as the pace increased, his hands supporting Arthur in his movements, flushed and open-mouthed.  
And here Arthur had all the control, setting the pace, changing the angle so that each time Alfred entered him, Arthur's legs would shake with pleasure, heart racing, and neither of them were able to stifle small gasps and soft moans.  
And eventually Arthur's legs buckled, and Alfred seamlessly rolled them over so that he could thrust into him so hard and fast, pumping his cock simultaneously, that Arthur could see nothing, feel nothing but Alfred, lost in the pleasure.  
And Alfred's pace was becoming erratic, the way it often did before he came, so Arthur grabbed his face, pulled him down, and kissed him hard, Alfred unable to do anything but gasp into his mouth as his movements stopped completely for a second, before jerking suddenly, offbeat, as he came, hips rolling into Arthur's.  
And finally Alfred stilled, and he kissed Arthur back, hand starting to move again on Arthur's cock, fast and demanding, and Arthur came suddenly, all at once, almost without warning, moaning against Alfred's lips.  
And then there was relative quiet again, save for their hurried, unsteady breathing.  
Alfred eventually propped himself up again, leaning back to smile at Arthur. “That was fun!”  
Arthur half-snorted, half-laughed, turning his face away. “You are impossible.”  
“Shut up. I made you come twice.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred pulled him close again, laughing.  
There was another pause, and Arthur sighed. “Guess I really had better be going now.”  
Alfred pouted, but shuffled back, allowing Arthur to sit up.  
After a moment, Arthur leaning over to kiss Alfred briefly, he got to his feet, stepping over Alfred and ducking under the spray.  
Alfred settled back against the other end of the bath, to watch him lather up, and Arthur blushed shyly.  
He scooped some bubbles up into his palm, blowing them at Alfred, who batted them away, grinning.  
After a while, when Arthur had finished washing his hair and rinsing himself off, Alfred stood up to take his place under the shower head.  
Light chatter and teasing remarks bounced back and forth between them as Arthur dressed himself and Alfred showered.  
And just as Arthur was getting ready to leave, leaning over to peck Alfred on the lips, who was now standing on the bath mat wrapped in a towel emblazoned with the American flag and the word “FREEDOM” in fiery letters, he noticed Alfred looking at him mischievously.  
“What?” Arthur asked warily.  
And then Alfred took off, shooting out through the door, American flag flying behind him.  
“Car sex!”  
Arthur stood there for a moment, shell-shocked, before realising what had happened.  
“Oh for fuck's... ALFRED!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you have time, I'd really appreciate you dropping me a comment!  
> See you all next time! x


End file.
